1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a backup controller which backs up power supply to a control unit which controls a motor which rotates in both of a normal rotation direction and a reverse rotation direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is the configuration in which an operation to two opposite directions such as an operation of a door or a power window of a vehicle (that is, an opening operation and a closing operation) is performed by drive of a motor corresponding to an operation by a user with respect to a switch (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-014001).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-014001 relates to a power window controller for automobile and the like (the name of the disclosure). In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-014001, when a movable contact 12 of a manual operation switch 11 is connected to a fixed contact 13 for pull-up (S1: NO→S3: YES in FIG. 2), a microcomputer main body 20 switches a movable contact 42 of a switching relay 40A to a fixed contact 43 (S4). Accordingly, a motor M is rotated in a pull-up direction so as to move a windowpane to the opening direction (S5) ([0029], [0030]).
Further, when the movable contact 12 of the manual operation switch 11 is connected to a fixed contact 14 for pull-down (S1: NO→S3: NO in FIG. 2), the microcomputer main body 20 switches a movable contact 46 of a switching relay 40B to a fixed contact 47 (S6). Accordingly, the motor M is rotated in a pull-down direction so as to move a windowpane to the closing direction (S7) ([0031]).